


Through Hell And Back, You Are Still My Child

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Anxiety Disorder, Aziraphale and Crowley adopt Warlock, Aziraphale and Crowley are Warlock Dowling's Parents, Aziraphale is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Brother Francis Denial squad, Coming Out, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Found Family, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Governess Aziraphale, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Nervousness, No beta we fall like Crowley, Panic Attacks, Pepper will kill for Warlock, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Protectiveness, Rating May Change, Saving Warlock from abuse, Tags May Change, The Them love Warlock, Transphobia, Warlocks parents SUCK, family fic, non-binary Warlock, with AziCrow in there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: The two best people in Warlock's life left when he was 10. Not a goodbye, not a note, just gone. When he was 11 his parents forced him to move to America, leaving anything good behind in England. Warlock thought he would always be the Hellspawn that his nanny raised him to be, but when he's forced to play the perfect male boy son for his parents, he finds that rebellion and personality aren't allowed. He goes numb, blank and moldable to what his parents want. Not an ounce of his loud and bright self.When he is 14, Crowley and Aziraphale come to him, but instead of their child, they find his body, walking and talking, but without life. They suddenly have to save their child, and bring him back. But will he be able to find himself, and trust enough that he won't be hurt when he shows it?
Relationships: Anathema Device & The Them (Good Omens), Anathema Device & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Pepper (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & The Them (Good Omens)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blazelight_Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazelight_Shine/gifts).



> Hi!!! This story is based off some dms between me and @lunarmultishine!! We love this headcanon.

“Godparents?” Aziraphale’s face lit up. “Well, I’ll be _damned_ ,”

“Ain’t so bad when you get you used to it,” Crowley swayed a bit, but a wide smile played over his face, and his eyes filled with complete fondness for the angel sitting in front of him.

-

Warlock stood outside the flat, well, they were in America now, it was an apartment building. He tugged at his hair, finding himself angry again as he felt the scraggy shortness of it. He wished he hadn’t had packed his hat in his mothers’ bag. He wanted to hide the impromptu haircut but chose instead to look as displeased as no one would dare comment.

After roughly ten minutes, his mother came out of the apartment building, hair somewhat fixed. He sighed, it was going to be a long day, especially if his mother had anymore caffeinated decaf. 

“Ready to see the new apartment?” His mother asked as cheerily as an overcaffeinated jet-lagged woman could.

“Sure, why the bloody hell not?” Warlock gave his all to making himself sound as sarcastic as possible.

“Language, Warlock, we’re in public, you don’t know who’s listening,” Harriet chided.

Warlock gestured to the sparse street, a rare, but welcome event. “It was only Hell, not like I said anything else. It’s not bad, just a thing. You’re just trying to appeal to the mass Christian audience if you ever get drug out- “

“Stop, Warlock. That isn’t funny, and it’s incredibly rude,” Harriet scolded.

“I’m just telling you the truth,”

“Warlock,” Harriet said firmly. “Behave,”

“Liked you ever cared,” Warlock muttered, starting to walk off with his bag.

“What was that young man?” Harriet called after him.

He cringed, but not out of fear. He considered lightly repeating himself but continued walking into the building. Ignoring the call from his mother after him.

Warlock gave Harriet the silent treatment the rest of the day. Much to her frustration, which was amplified by the three cups of coffee and the unsurprising absence of his father. He didn’t help, when before he retired to his room, he finally did repeat himself. He finally got to bed an ear-pounding hour later.

Hell was turning out to be a lot worse than his nanny had described.

-

“Mm, angel?”

Aziraphale placed a bookmark in the book sat precariously on one knee, temporarily stopping combing Crowley’s hair with his fingers.

“Yes, dear? Want to move around a bit?” Aziraphale asked, a remarkable fondness in his eyes.

“Mm, maybe, wings need brushing,” Crowley moved a bit to move his head from Aziraphale’s thigh to his lap, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. “But t’was something else I bother you for,”

“What was it dearest?”

“Remember that kid we came across with the really specific haircut and inverted cross earrings?”

“Dear, the boy was nineteen,” Aziraphale laughed softly.

“Kid,” Crowley insisted. “Anyway, he kinda reminded me of Warlock, but older,” Crowley mumbled.

“Oh, Warlock, I haven’t heard you talk about him in a while,” Aziraphale noted.

“Distracted, or busy, I guess,” Crowley turned again, and his face was buried between Aziraphale’s thighs.

“You had good reason of course,” Aziraphale added. “I haven’t thought much about him either. Quite unfortunate, I really did get attached to him. He was incredibly kind, even though he could be a little aggressive when it came to affection, I blame that on you,” He teased.

“I’mnot affmtionate, that was dfgh you,” Crowley said in a muffled voice.

“Of course, but why bring him up? We haven’t seen him in years,”

Crowley lifted his head. “Because angel, I want to see him. Want to make sure he’s carrying out Hell like I taught him too, that he’s still my hellspawn,” He admitted, blushing before shoving his face back into Aziraphale’s thighs.

Aziraphale swallowed, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to see the boy, quite the opposite. But it seemed entirely unrealistic. “Crowley, we-we can’t just get up and go, he’s in America now. And we were both women back then, he wouldn’t recognize us. It’s entirely unrealistic Crowley,”

“Why not?” Crowley retorted, and Aziraphale found himself without an answer. “We could be just fine, s’not like we can’t just, y’know, present again like that, and if you really want me to say it angel, I _miss_ the brat, I’m _attached_ ,”

Well, Aziraphale couldn’t deny Crowley was right. And the confession had put Aziraphale in a hard place. A part of him thought that this was how Crowley must feel every time he asked for something.

“Well, you’re not wrong. We could go, but how would he react to us popping out of the blue after leaving without a goodbye?” Aziraphale fussed.

“We can explain, he’s fourteen by now, he should mildly understand,” Crowley said.

“He’s human,”

“I called him Hellspawn all his life,” Crowley pointed out.

Aziraphale huffed and thought a moment. “You sure he won’t be too mad about us leaving?”

“Kid’s better at judging people than that Egyptian god or whatever, and he loves you, adores you, you’ll be fine,”

Aziraphale smiled a bit. “And you?”

“My Hellspawn has a mind of his own,”

-

“New York, should’ve known, flashy pricks,”

“Language Crowley, and New York isn’t terrible, I believe they have some very nice food here,” Aziraphale countered Crowley’s complaint. “And he may very well like it here,”

Crowley grumbled but agreed. “The only good thing here is that they’ve got is rats, a lot of them,”

“Don’t you eat them? Snake and all?” Aziraphale asked.

“Nah, bad taste, eggs are better. Rats are better for evil schemes and such, not eating,” Crowley explained.

“Interesting,” Aziraphale said. “But, we should really change our looks, before it becomes odd to the humans,”

“They’ve seen worse, or, weirder I guess,” Crowley said. “But, you’re right,”

Crowley snapped his fingers and his thin form barely changed. Which was perfect, Aziraphale liked Crowley as Crowley, skin and bones, well maybe bones, as she were.

“You wanna wear that blue dress you wore when he was seven?” It was more of a request than a question, but Aziraphale was more than happy to oblige.

Aziraphale’s transformation was slower, but all too enticing for Crowley to watch.

When Aziraphale was finally done, Crowley was biting her tongue at the sight of her pretty, thick, and golden angel.

“Everything alright?” Aziraphale asked, brushing her now long hair out of her face.

“I’m going to ravish you at the hotel, and then we can start looking for Warlock,” Crowley growled lowly.

Aziraphale squeaked and blushed. “Well, we should get moving then, right?”

“Oh, _yes_ ,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale finally meet Warlock. Though it may not go as they thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh. This is a very, very late update. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

“Why are we in the garden nanny?”

Ashtoreth kneeled down in front of Warlock, placing a hand on his tiny shoulder. “Because, my hellspawn, you need to know how to talk to the armies of Hell when you command them,” She stood back up and brushed some dirt off her skirt. “And it’s Friday, they need watering. They’ll start dying if we don’t,”

Ashtoreth grabbed her mister and looked back to Warlock. “Pay attention,”

Warlock placed his chin onto his hands and watched Ashtoreth closely.

Ashtoreth prowled the closest bushes, carefully examining the leaves. She wasn’t planning to go too harsh on them, not while Warlock was around and easily scared, but she wasn’t going to take a leaf spot lightly either.

Ashtoreth frowned as she found one. “Is that a leaf spot?” She asked the plants. “Is it?”

The plants shook.

“Now you know, I do not tolerate leafspots,” Ashtoreth growled, accidently squeezing the trigger on her mister. “I do not stand for them!” She pulled the leaf off and as threateningly as one could she threw it over her shoulder. “Now, I will let you live today, but if I ever, _ever_ see another leaf spot on you, I will use you for kindling. Got it?”

The plants shook.

“Good,” Ashtoreth said, finishing the misting on the other plants.

“Nanny?” Warlock asked as Ashtoreth sat down to judge the world from her chair.

“Yes Hellspawn?”

“Why are you always mean to everything?”

Ashtoreth rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “I’m a demon, Hellspawn, we’re always mean,”

“But you’re not mean to Ms. Fell,” Warlock said.

“What do you mean? I’m plenty mean to her,”

“No, you’re not,” Warlock picked at the grass. “You’re always givin’ her stuff and smiling at her and staring. You’re very nice to her Nanny,”

Ashtoreth placed a hand on her chest, offended. “I am never, _never_ nice to anyone or anything, I have never been and never will be,”

“But Nanny, what about Ms. Fell and-‘

“Ms. Fell is different,” Ashtoreth interrupted.

“How?”

“She is,”

Warlock began to ask again why Ms. Fell was special, when the angel herself stepped in and smiled.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Ms. Fell smiled. “But I came to get young master Warlock for his lessons,”

“You’re not interrupting anything, Ms. Fell,” Ashtoreth smiled fondly at her. “We were just doing some gardening, you can take him,”

Warlock scuffled up and hurried over to hug his governess.

“Oh! Hello there,” Ms. Fell bent down and hugged her ward back. “Why don’t you run along ahead. I’ll be there in a tick,”

“Alright, Ms. Fell,” Warlock said, bolting off.

Ms. Fell looked back at Ashtoreth. “You look grumpy,”

“Kid’s started calling me nice,” Ashtoreth grumbled. “The audacity. I think you’re rubbing off on him,”

“I have no idea where you’re getting that from Nanny,” Ms. Fell spoke coyly. “I haven’t done anything of the sort,”

Ashtoreth rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. “Of course,”

-

Crowley was reconsidering her life decisions at the moment.

“Crowley, dear, are you alright?”

Crowley laughed and looked at her partner. “I haven’t been better, just going to meet my kid after years without even coming close to speaking with him,”

Aziraphale frowned and wrapped Crowley in a soft hug. “I’m nervous too my dear, but he absolutely loved you. I could feel it every time you were with him. I can’t imagine him not loving you now. I bet he’ll forgive you when you explain why, and even if it takes time everything can be healed from,”

Crowley let out a dry laugh and ran her hands through Aziraphale’s hair. “Hah, he loved you too you know. Couldn’t get him off your hip sometimes,”

“I know my love,” Aziraphale smiled. “We can do this,”

“I know, I know,” Crowley sighed. “Yeah, and we better get a move on, we’re starting to look creepy, or weird, don’t know which one. Been standing out here too long,”

“True,” Aziraphale released her wife and took her hand instead. “Ready?”

“Why not?” Crowley pushed up her sunglasses and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Dowling was the on to answer the door.

“Ms. Fell? Ms. Ashtoreth?” Harriet asked. “What a nice surprise, haven’t seen you in years. Why don’t you come in? We were just getting ready for lunch,”

Both celestials took a deep breath and stepped in.

-

Aziraphale and Crowley let themselves be led through the large apartment and to the dining room by Harriet. Crowley wasn’t an expert, but it looked like the stress that was building in England had boiled over during the move to America.

“What brings you to America? Bit of a way to come,” Harriet asked, grabbing some tea bags out of a cupboard. “Oh, and would you ladies like some tea?”

“Of course, tea would be lovely,” Aziraphale smiled.

“We came to see how Warlock was doing actually,” Crowley answered. “We haven’t seen the kid in a while and wanted to make sure that he was still a bit of a troublemaker,”

Aziraphale rolled her eyes, and nudged Crowley gently with her elbow.

“Oh, wonderful,” Harriet smiled. “Warlock is a fine young man now. Hasn’t caused any trouble for a while,”

Crowley raised an eyebrow but Aziraphale spoke before her thoughts got too far.

“Is he home? We would love to see him,”

“Of course, I’ll call him down right now,” Harriet said, before walking out of the kitchen and just out of sight into the stairwell. “Warlock, dearest! There’s some guests that would like to see you!”

Harriet came back into the kitchen. “He’ll be down in just a second,”

It was actually five, Crowley was counting. But Warlock walked into the kitchen with a blank expression and downcast eyes. Well, that was until he saw who was waiting at the table.

“Nanny? Ms. Fell?” Warlock asked, with wide eyes.

“Hey Hellspawn,” Crowley smiled.

“Warlock,” Aziraphale smiled softly. “You’ve gotten so big. Oh, I’ve missed you,” She stood and walked over to Warlock. “I really have my dear,” She hugged the kid who was now almost as tall as her, and almost froze when she felt him stiffen. She quickly stopped and looked at him, vague worry in her eyes. Warlock had never done that, he always loved hugging and getting hugs from Aziraphale. And for some reason the change worried Aziraphale greatly.

Crowley was, meanwhile, having an utter crisis in her head. Warlock didn’t look himself, not a bit. His hair was too short, but Crowley tried to reason that his tastes had changed. But his clothing, Warlock would never wear a turtleneck, or Lord above forbid kakis. She had seen him actually burn such articles. But that didn’t matter as much as the absolute broken look in his eyes as he looked at them. No anger or happiness or confusion. Purely broken.

Part of Crowley wanted to fix it, make him feel better, the other part screamed at the thought of him being broken up like this. And Crowley knew it wasn’t just her fault, though she didn’t remove much blame from the pile. Something, or someone had hurt him, and if she had a say, and she would make sure she did, they were going to pay for hurting her child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad times are going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is a lot of transphobia in a section of this so I'd recommend not reading if that's something that triggers you! Hope you enjoy if you do read!

Warlock was going to go insane. He really was, one more day in this place and he was going to lose it. He was starting to think it might not be so bad, getting thrown into some padded room would be infinitely better than being told off for hours over one measly pin.

Eventually he did get up from his thoughts and pulled up his boots. He briefly considered changing into regular tennis shoes but shrugged and continued forth.

Warlock stopped in front of his door and bowed his head slightly. “Dear Ms. Fell, give me the strength to not snap before three pm, thank you,” He finished his sort of prayer and exited his room.

-

“Get changed,”

“What, why?” Warlock asked.

“You can’t just go outside looking like that,” Harriet said, gesturing to the whole of Warlock.

“Why? We’re literally only going to a restaurant and the market, why do I need to change for that?” Warlock asked, more angrily than he had intended.

“Because we don’t know who’s watching at any moment, especially when we’re with your father,” Harriet hissed. “And it’s about time you dropped the edgy phase and grew up,”

“This isn’t a phase,” Warlock spat, before realizing how it sounded. “Even if it is, I like it right now and don’t want to change it. And who cares who’s watching? They should mind their own damn business really,”

“Warlock,” Harriet frowned. “It is a phase and you need to drop it now, I will not have you messing with my name or reputation by dressing like that,” She sighed, and added on like an afterthought, “And soon enough you’re going to be an adult, and you’re not going to get anywhere in life if you don’t drop it now,”

“But-“ Warlock started to protest but was quickly cut off.

“Just change,” Harriet said firmly.

Warlock sighed, realizing that he wasn’t going to win. He went up to go change with a frown and just before he went out of earshot of his mother, he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, “Nanny wouldn’t have snapped at me for my clothing,”

Harriet’s gaze snapped back to him. “What did you say?”

Warlock knew he wasn’t going to do himself any good by repeating what he had said, but part of him wanted to twist the knife a little. “Nanny wouldn’t have snapped at me for my damn clothing,”

Harriet calmly stood up and walked over to Warlock. “Do not start pulling that with me, I will not tolerate that behavior. I do not, I really do not, care what that cross-dressing freak would’ve done. You are my child and you will follow my rules,”

Warlock looked up at his mother with wide eyes and quickly looked back down, furious. “Take that back,”

“What?”

“Take back what you said about Nanny, she wasn’t a freak,” Warlock hissed. He knew that Nanny was a bit of a freak, but not like Harriet was insinuating. “She was a great nan and a great woman all around,”

“Woman? Hah, not a chance. You were just young enough to be fooled by him,”

“Stop! _She_ ,” Warlock emphasized the pronoun. “Was who she said she was, even if she wasn’t just like you,”

“I knew I should’ve never hired him, look what’s he’s done to you,” Harriet spat. “Made you believe all of that bullshit people like him spout,”

“Nanny cared about me!” Warlock protested. “Nanny gave a shit! Unlike you!”

Harriet stepped back, offended. “Go to your room, just go, don’t even bother coming out,”

Warlock was glad, he didn’t want to talk anymore, he didn’t want to go out. No one got to talk about his nanny that way.

-

“Warlock, dear, could you take Ms. Fell’s and Ms. Ashtoreth’s bags to the guest room while they have tea?”

Warlock shook from his trance. He looked at the bags and wanted his body to move and get them and get away so he could hide and try to pull himself together. But his brain was in tatters, wanting to press everything down and keep safe within his walls.

He wanted to run into Aziraphale’s arms and fall apart and be angry and forgive them and be with them again. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t have that. He didn’t even know if he really wanted that, or if he really just wanted to feel something again.

“Warlock?” Harriet asked again, gritting her teeth a little.

“Don’t bother him, I’ll get it,” Crowley said, standing.

“No, no, sit,” Harriet said. “ _Warlock_ ,”

Warlock finally moved to grab the bags but Crowley grabbed his shoulder before he could.

“I’ll help you, Hellspawn,” Crowley smiled. “Don’t worry,”

Warlock didn’t know what to say, so he nodded. A dark part of him cried, he really wasn’t her Hellspawn anymore. He couldn’t be.

-

“Thanks for doing this Hellspawn,” Crowley grinned.

Warlock waved his hand. “It’s nothing, really,”

“Really Hellspawn, thanks for it, going out of your way,” Crowley suddenly realized who she was starting to sound like. “Oh God, I’m starting to sound like Aziraphale,”

Warlock laughed, though he didn’t really feel like doing it.

“Hah,” Crowley rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, anyway, how have you been? Raising Hell like I told you too?”

Warlock didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t done much of anything for a long time. He didn’t even know if he was the same person Crowley thought he was anymore. He didn’t know if he was a person at this point.

“Warlock?”

Warlock shook himself out of it and made up an answer on the fly. “I haven’t had a ton of time to do any of that. Besides that, I am simply fine,”

Crowley’s face softened. Something was very wrong, and Crowley wanted so badly to fix it for him. But again, she didn’t know where to start, she had half the pieces to the puzzle and no picture to try and start with.

She led Warlock up the stairs silently, wondering how she was going to help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They won't stop arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT MY PC DIED IN MY ARMS AND I WAS IN MOURNING BUT I AM BACK!

Warlock squeezed his hands together, trying to tune out the shouting coming from downstairs. 

They were fighting, again. Over him. Over work. Over Diane, Regina, and Jo. It seemed they were just fighting to fight now, frustrated and angry, but not willing to go anywhere with it. They didn’t even try to keep it away from him. 

Warlock wanted it to stop. 

Footsteps approached his door, and he quickly turned the music he was playing off, they didn’t need to know about it. His breathing was quickened, despite his efforts to control it. 

There wasn’t even so much as a knock as the door was opened. “Hey there, son,” His father greeted.

Warlock waved a little, controlling his face to convey as little as possible about how he felt. “Hey,”

“How’re you doing my boy?” 

“Fine,” Warlock said, twisting his hands together. 

His father sat on his bed next to him, and moved closer when Warlock moved away. “So,” Thad started. “Heard you got into a fight with your mom a few days ago,” 

“Mum was being rude about Nanny, and I told her she was,” Warlock said. 

“We’re in America my son, speak like it!” Thad laughed. “Those two rubbed off on you, huh? What do you think she was being mean about?” 

Warlock squeezed his hands tighter, trying to keep his face level and voice calm. “She was calling Nanny a man,” 

“Well, you can hardly blame her my boy,” 

“She still didn’t need to bring it up, or disrespect her,” Warlock mumbled. 

“Come now,” Thad set a hand on Warlock’s shoulder. “Your mother didn’t mean to disrespect him,” 

“Her,” Warlock corrected. 

“Ah, yes,” Thad sighed. “That’s just the way your mother sees it, land of the free right? They can both exist and disagree,” 

“It’s not the same thing,” Warlocked sighed. 

Thad seemed unsure of how to respond. “Well, anyway, why don’t we head out tomorrow? I’d love to spend a day doing manly stuff with my son, just you and me, two guys-”

“Sure, fine, yeah,” Warlock rushed, just to get him to shut up. 

“Great! I always-” 

“I’m going to bed,” Warlock said. 

“Oh?” Thad raised an eyebrow. “This early?” 

“Yeah, I’m tired,”

-

“Something’s wrong,” Crowley said the moment they were back at the hotel, away from any prying ears. 

“What do you mean love?” Aziraphale asked. 

“With Warlock, I mean, he’s not right, he’s not himself,” Crowley flopped onto the bed. 

“Oh, so you noticed it too?” Aziraphale’s voice dropped. 

“Yeah!” Crowley flipped over. “How couldn’t I? He just looked broken, angel! He was wearing a turtleneck!”

Aziraphale sat beside Crowley. “I had been hoping he’d just learned that my style was vastly superior to yours,” 

“Not a demon’s chance in Holy Water angel, he loved you but still knew better,” Crowley teased. 

“You wound me so,” Aziraphale said dramatically. “But I know it’s not him. He even tensed up when I hugged him, like he was expecting something,” 

“And Harriet, she’s worse, I know it. Thaddius too. They’ve hurt Warlock and I know it,” Crowley hissed, dark patches appearing on her neck and starting to thicken into scales. 

Aziraphale gingerly rubbed Crowley’s neck. “Love, calm yourself,” 

“How can I?” Crowley growled, even as the spots faded. “I can’t stand for it, couldn’t for you, couldn’t for him,” 

“Trust me, I feel the same way,” Aziraphale sighed and let a few eyes appear under the normal two. “But it won’t help, not at the moment,” 

Crowley sighed, running a thumb across Aziraphale’s cheek, under the eyes. “I know, I know, you’re right,” 

“I promise though, I’ll drag them down to Hell arm in arm with you,” Azriaphale was soft, ut she looked deadly serious. 

“Fucked with the Guardian of The Eastern Gate, huh?” Crowley laughed. 

“Quite thoroughly, and not like my dear wife has,” Aziraphale smiled coyly. 

“Bastard,” 

“Just a little bit,” 

-

“Hellspawn? What’s wrong darling?” Nanny Ashtoreth picked up the small four-year old. 

“Mummy and daddy are fighting,” Warlock mumbled into his nanny’s shoulder, holding his stuffed goat close.

“Are they now?” Nanny Ashtoreth said, a low hiss coming under her breath. Didn’t have the decency to keep the kid out of it. “Well, good thing you’re right here, because I’ll protect you,” 

“Really?” 

“‘Course, m’big bad demon but still have to protect my little Hellspawn, don’t I?” Nanny Ashtoreth smiled. “But don’t forget, you’re a hellspawn, you are just as scary,” 

“To you?” Warlock asked. 

“Not at all, besides how big you’re getting, you were just a bean sized thing yesterday,” Nanny Ashtoreth laughed. “But what I mean is you’re gonna be big enough to take care of yourself, but I’ll still protect you,” 

“Thank you Nanny,” Warlock mumbled tiredly. 

“‘Course Hellspawn, don’t you worry about that,” Nanny Ashtoreth stood,holding Warlock a little tighter. “Why don’t we go see if Ms. Fell is up, could probably tempt some cuddles out of her,” 

Warlock nodded sleepily. 

-

“Crow-Nanny, what are you doing here this late?” Ms. Fell set down her quill. 

“Don’t worry, he fell asleep on the way over,” Crowley said. “His parents were fighting, enough to make him come all the way to my study,” 

“Oh poor darling,” Aziraphale frowned. “Do you know what it was about?” 

“Samantha if I’m guessing correctly,” Crowley sighed. “Going to convince her to quit before anything bad happens at this point,” 

“Fair move,” Aziraphale sighed. “Didn’t you tell them that Warlock didn’t handle this sort of thing well yet, especially when it gets loud?” 

“Yes, but they didn’t listen apparently,” 

“I’d say you are too quick to judge but I think you’re right,” 

Crowley sighed. “I wish we didn’t have to leave him here with them, he doesn’t deserve it,” 

“I know, it’s just too dangerous, not just for us, I don’t know if Gabriel will care what happens to him if he’s punishing me,” 

“Same with Beelzebub, probably get a kick out of fucking up a kid like that,” Crowley hissed. 

“Likely,” Aziraphale replied. “Well, since you’re here, would you like to stay for the night while I write out some things?” 

“Sure, but I did promise the Hellspawn some cuddles from you,” 

“That can be arranged,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment and have a good day!!


End file.
